Last Name
by Jennifer Collins
Summary: Woody and Buzz have last names. Jessie wants one too.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Toy Story movies or characters.

**Last Name  
**By Jennifer Collins

Jessie leaned against a leg of Andy's desk chair with her arms crossed. She was standing next to Bo Peep, and the two girls watched with amused expressions as their boyfriends chased each other around the room in a heated game of tag.

"I'm gonna get you, Lightyear!" Woody shouted.

"I don't think so, Pride!" Buzz shouted back as he ran.

Bo leaned close to Jessie and giggled. "Ooooh… they're using last names!"

Jessie grinned. "I reckon this game is gettin' serious!" She laughed as Buzz ran up behind her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Base!" He yelled.

Woody trotted over to them and gave Bo a gentle kiss on her cheek. Buzz took the opportunity to bolt away. The girls giggled again when Woody clumsily took off after him.

Jessie suddenly grew quiet. "I don't have a last name," she realized out loud.

"Huh?" Bo asked.

"You guys all have last names. How come I don't have a last name?" She pouted.

Bo frowned. "Gee, I don't know. Didn't your character have one on the show?"

Jessie shook her head. "I'd know it then."

Bo shrugged.

Jessie put her hands on her hips. "I want a last name too."

Bo took her hand. "Then let's go get you a last name." She pulled Jessie along and led her around the room. "Hamm!"

Hamm looked up from where he was playing a video game with Rex. "Hello, ladies."

"Hamm, we're trying to find a good last name for Jessie. What do you guys think?"

Hamm eyed the pair curiously. "A last name? What do you need a last name for? I don't have a last name. Rex doesn't have a last name."

Rex nodded. "And we're just fine."

Jessie frowned. "But you two are critters. I'm a person. And a person should have a last name. Right, Bo _Peep_?"

By now, Woody and Buzz had forgotten their game and had wandered over to the group. "What's goin on?" Woody wondered.

"Jessie doesn't have a last name," Bo told him.

"What?"

"I want a last name!" She pouted again. "All the people toys have last names 'cept for me."

"We could think of a last name for you," Buzz said thoughtfully.

Jessie brightened. "Like what?" She asked.

"How about something that describes you as a toy," Slinky suggested.

"Like Rag Doll?" Hamm laughed.

Jessie wrinkled her nose.

"Why not Jane?" Mr. Potato Head piped in. "Like Bazooka Jane?"

"Yeah, Jessie. That's a good one!" Bo Peep said hopefully.

Jessie shook her head.

"You could take Andy's name," Buzz suggested. "Jessie Davis. Sounds cute."

"Nah. If any of us were to take Andy's name, it should be Woody. But he already has one," She pointed out.

Woody snapped his fingers loudly. All the other toys looked up.

"Well, Jess. You've always been like a sister to me. How about taking my name?" Woody said.

Jessie gave a half smile. "Really?"

"Yeah. Then when people greet you in the morning they could say, 'Mornin, Miss Pride,'" he said with a tip of his hat.

Her smile broke into an all out grin. "Okay!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I introduce to you, Miss Jessie Pride!" Woody exclaimed.

All the toys dutifully clapped and cheered.

Jessie threw her arms around Buzz's neck excitedly. "Buzz! I have a last name!" She shouted happily. "Isn't it great?"

"It's… fantastic," Buzz said, not quite as loudly.

"I'm gonna go tell Becca!" With that, she took off in the direction of Molly's room.

Later that night, Jessie sat with Buzz on Andy's bed, playing a game of cards. "Go fish, Buzz."

Jessie waved her hand in front of his face. "Buzz? I said go fish!"

"Hmm? Oh, right." Buzz picked a card out from the pile in front of him.

Jessie giggled. "Are you being a space cadet? What's on your mind, partner?"

"It's… nothing."

Jessie stopped laughing. "Come on, Buzz. You've been distracted all night. Tell me what's the matter." She set her cards down on the bed and scooted closer to him.

Buzz looked up into her eyes. "Do you have to take Woody's last name?"

"What?" Jessie regarded him with a puzzled expression.

"I know you want a last name… but does it have to be the same as Woody's?"

Jessie shrugged. "It makes sense. Besides, I didn't like any of the silly names everyone else picked out for me." Her eyes widened. "Unless you have a better suggestion."

"Actually… I do."

"Oh yeah?" She raised an eyebrow skeptically.

Buzz reached for her hand. "Well... " He cleared his throat. "How about you take… my name?"

Jessie thought for a moment, trying to take in what he'd just asked her. "But I'm not a space ranger."

"That's okay. You could still have my last name, if you want it." His eyes were hopeful.

The corners of her mouth pushed upwards into a smile. "You'd really share your name with me?"

Buzz squeezed her hand. "I'd share everything with you," He told her honestly.

"Oh, Buzz…" Jessie crawled over the cards to kiss him lightly on his lips. "And.. we'd be… the Lightyears?" She felt the gentle flutter of butterfly wings stirring in her stomach.

Buzz's cheeks grew a little pink. "We'd be the Lightyears," he clarified.

Her green eyes glittered as he said the words. "I like that," she said softly.

Buzz smiled. "Me too."

Jessie pulled on her braid. "Okay, then. If you're sure…"

He nodded. "I'm sure. Are you?"

"Yeah."

He put an arm around her shoulders. "Then it's settled. Now you'll be Jessie L-Lightyear," he stuttered.

Jessie blushed slightly.

"So I take it you don't want my name anymore?" A loud voice asked teasingly.

"Woody!" Jesse jumped. "I'm sorry… I just…."

Woody laughed. "It's okay," he said. "Your new name suits you just fine." He grinned. "Buzz? Do you want to let everyone know?"

Buzz and Jessie looked at each other with wide eyes.

Woody slapped his knee in his laughter. "Okay, okay. I'll tell everyone." He stood up straight and motioned for everyone's attention. "May I have your attention please!"

Slinky helped to shush the others. They all looked up at Woody expectantly. "Uh, there's been a change in the decision of the matter of Jessie's last name."

Bo's eyes narrowed questioningly. Jessie grinned widely at her.

"Now, I very proudly present… Miss Jessie Lightyear!" Woody shouted.

Bo was the first to let out an excited cheer, and all the other toys joined her immediately after.

Jessie threw her arms around Buzz, hugging him tightly. He eagerly hugged her back, feeling much better about this decision.

"Thanks, Buzz," she said softly into his ear, grinning a huge grin.

He patted her braid. "Anything for you, Miss Lightyear."


End file.
